micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Max I, Emperor of the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire
King Max I is the King of Stenall and Tyleria, its colony Stenallian Milldown and formerly The Sentinel Islands and Bertia Early life Max was born to a normal family in a small hamlet in Dorset, Guys Marsh, His father died when Max was an infant. Living at Guys Marsh, he had a normal childhood, but with one dream, to become the Worlds Emperor and even claimed himself the title Count of Guys Marsh. School life and Bertia He entered school in 2003 and met Joseph Young, Harrison I and George Heywood, who had the same dream and they formed the Micronation, Bertia two years later. Max was crowned King in 2008 after Harrison’s abdication to become Prime Minister, but Max left the countries government soon after because of Max and Joseph splitting up from Harrison and George due to an argument the government about a new law (the Imagine Law) only Max and Joseph did not approve of. Reign Max was crowned on October 28 2018 in Blandford, Dorset, He then joined the PaLsian Union hours after. A day later, Max conquered The Sentinel Islands near India . Making its stone age inhabitants circus performers. Overthrowing Tyleria On November 12 2018, Stenall successfully took the local micronation of Tyleria over. Loss of the Sentinel Islands and gain of Stenallian Milldown On December 1st 2018, Max received a letter from the Indian Government, saying that Max should either give the Sentinel Islands to India (who ‘owned’ the Islands before Max took them) or there would be war. Max gave the islands back reluctantly. The king, sad after the loss of the Sentinel Islands, formed a new colony at the local field, known as ‘The Milldown’. Granting titles Max also granted lots of titles during the era. These being # Daniel, Earl of Mere # Clive, Duke of Exeter # Lisa, Lady of Spetsbury # Oliver, Duke of Tress Tylerian Ambush From December 16 2018 - January 25 2019, Max was violently ambushed by supporters of Tyler I, First King of Tyleria, who was trying to retake Tyleria from the King. Tyler was then taken hostage by the Stenallian military and advisors. Tylerian Revolt During January, Max and supporters, including Joseph Young , Oscar Thow, Orin Harley and Oliver, Duke of Tress. The revolt was soon dissolve. Merge with Strankisvania Stenall and Strankisvania merges to become the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom. Max started to reign alongside the former Vice-President of Strankisvania, Darya Agarkova. On the 12th, Darya left and founded her own Republic. Council of Princes On February 22 2019, Max formed the Council of Princes, which made Max co-monarch alongside President Jonah and Orin Harley and the same day Max claimed the City of Irving in the Seyber Man Army. = Honors The Playground Association - Special Achievers Award (2004, 2005, 2007) Manhuntia - Universal Award for Players (2008) Titles Filmography Max has acted in some plays and films Style * 5 September 1998 - 4 July 2003; Max, Count of Guys Marsh * 4 July 2003 - 2 February 2005; Max Taylor * 2 February 2005 - 11 August 2008; Vice-Prime Minister Max Taylor, Crown Prince of Bertia * 11 August 2008 - 17 October 2008; His Majesty Max I, King of Bertia * 17 October 2008 - 28 October 2018; Max Taylor * 28 October 2018 - 3 December 2018; His Imperial Majesty Max I, King of Stenall and Emperor of India * 3 December 2018 - 17 December 2018; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall * 17 December 2018 - His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall and Chief of Tyleria * 17 December 2018 - 19 December 2018; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall * 19 December 2018 - 3 January 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall and Tyleria * 3 January 2019 - 5 January 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall and Tyleria, Head of United Micronations * 5 January 2019 - 26 January 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall and Tyleria, Head of United Micronations, Duke of Wareham and Governor of Wake Province * 26 January 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall and Tyleria, Head of United Micronations, Duke of Wareham, Governor of Wake Province and Leader of the Tylerian Revolt * 26 January 2019 - 8 February 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall and Tyleria, Head of United Micronations, Duke of Wareham and Governor of Wake Province * 8 February 2019 - 9 February 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of Stenall, Tyleria and France, Head of United Micronations, Duke of Wareham and Governor of Wake Province * 9 February 2019 - 15 February 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of the StenallIan-Strankisvanian Kingdom , Tyleria and France, Head of United Micronations, Duke of Wareham and Governor of Wake Province * 15 February 2019 - 22 February 2019; His Majesty Max I, King of the StenallIan-Strankisvanian Kingdom and France, Head of United Micronations, Duke of Wareham and Governor of Wake Province * 22 February 2019 - present; His Majesty Max I, King of the StenallIan-Strankisvanian Kingdom and France, Head of United Micronations, Duke of Wareham, Governor of Wake Province and Titular Mayor of Irving Category:Male Micronationalists Category:Monarchs Category:Ruler Category:English Speaking Category:Playground Category:People Category:British people Category:Tylerian Revolt Members Category:Bertian Nobles Category:Kings